Sueños de un kitsune
by Ren3oki Jaganshi
Summary: A veces cuando se cumplen nuestros deseos, creemos que es un sueño del que despertaremos demasiado pronto.Kurama se da cuenta que los sueños si se cumplen aunque paresca imposible.Historia alterna de Spell dejen review.


Hola otra vez a quien quiera que haya leido mis anteriores historias (ni que fueran tantos) esta vez decidi escribior este fic desde el punto de vista de Kurama pero del fic Spell, o sea , Spell trataba de los sentimientos de Hiei, y Sueños de un kitsune habla de Kurama...ok ya ni yo me entendi, en fin no se espanten que igual lo entenderan aunque no hayan leido el otro fic.Quiero dedicar esta parte de la historia a mi amiga Yuri chan quien me hizo el favor de decirme que la version preliminar estaba del asco, aunque ella no ha leido la version que ustedes estan a punto de leer. Oh, y tambien quiero agradecer a Darksoubi por echarme porras para escribir esto, espero que les guste, Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, de ser asi, Mukuro hubiera muerto de la forma mas patetica posible(resbalandose con una cascara de platano y cayendo por un barranco JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA).

Sueños de un kitsune.

Hoy es una noche como todas las demas,

Después de cenar, subo a mi cuarto

Ignorando las preguntas de mi madre.

"¿Qué tienes Suuichi,

¿Estas enfermo?"

He comenzado a hacer mis deberes escolares,

¿Quién diria que el legendario Youko Kurama se preocuparia

por insignificancias como hacer la tarea?

"Hijo, me preocupas, hace varios dias estas asi"

Sigo escribiendo mientras mi madre me habla a traves de la puerta…

"Por favor hijo dime que te preocupa, no me gusta verte asi"

Trato de concentrarme en mis apuntes, mañana debo entregar un trabajo que me ayudara a recuperar los puntos que he perdido estas semanas.

"Suuichi, por favor dime que te sucede "Mi madre sigue suplicando, puedo darme cuenta de que esta haciendo lo imposible por contener sus lagrimas aun cuando no la veo.

No soporto verla sufrir asi que me levanto y le abro la puerta para darle una sonrisa… una sonrisa amable, pero falsa, quizas es la mas falsa que he mostrado pero al parecer la ha tranquilizado.

"No te preocupes por mi, madre estoy bien, solo un poco estresado por la escuela"

Le he mentido una vez mas a mi querida madre.

Daria mi vida por su felicidad sin pensarlo dos veces,

y aun asi siempre le miento.

Pero a diferencia de las otras mentiras, esta vez parece no creerme, por que me esta abrazando.

Es diferente a los abrazos que me da, en el parece transmitirme algo.

"Suuichi, si hay alguien a quien quieras decirle algo, solo diselo"

Me susurra al oido….

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Hijo¿crees que no se Ingles? He aprendido escuchandote."

No puedo creerlo, entonces….

Ella sabe mis sentimientos …

Cuando me decia que podia hablar con ella de cualquier problema aunque fuera solo para desahogarme, yo lo hacia en otro idioma, por la vergüenza. Ahora veo que fue inútil.

"Pero no se que me dira"

"Nunca lo sabras si no hablas con esa persona"

"¿Y si me rechaza?"

"Siempre se corre ese riesgo; pero si esa persona te ha dado indicios de que te corresponde, no importa que tan pequeños sean, no tienes nada que temer"

Después de oir esto, vuelvo a sonreirle, dandole las gracias por su consejo.

Cuando se retira a su habitación, cierro la puerta con seguro y continuo con mis deberes.

Mientras lo hago, pienso en toda la preocupación que me ha invadido desde hace algun tiempo, mas exactamente, desde que comenzaste a llamar mi atención.

Una vez que acabo mis deberes, me dispongo a dormir, pero no puedo.

Abro la ventana mientras observo el paisaje; la luna esta llena y preciosa, tal vez mas de lo que ha estado. Las estrellas brillan como si fueran diamantes.

Me equivoque, no es una noche como las demas, es una noche unica, perfecta para recordarte, mi amado Jaganshi, Hiei.

Me pongo a pensar en lo que me dijo mi madre,

¿Y si te confieso mi sentir?

¿Qué harias al respecto¿Me aceptarias?

¿Me odiarias¿Seguiríamos siendo amigos?

O ¿Te perderia para siempre?

El solo pensarlo hace que una lagrima se asome por mis ojos;

Podria perder tu amistad y confianza para siempre,

Podriamos alejarnos, el silencio entre los dos seria mucho mas incomodo de lo que ya es.

Me gustaria decirtelo…que sueño contigo todas las noches,

Son sueños imposibles, tu jamas harias lo que haces en esos sueños….

Jamas me dejarias probar tus labios,

Jamas me sonreirias de la manera en la que yo te sonrio.

Jamas acariciarias mi rostro con ternura

Jamas compartire una noche como esta contigo

Jamas sentire el calor de tu cuerpo, el aroma de tu cabello,

Jamas dirigiras esa mirada ardiente solo para mi.

Jamas seremos mas que amigos…

Es algo que ya sabia, desde hace tiempo intentaba engañarme a mi mismo, aferrandome a la falsa esperanza de que me correspondes.

No se por que tenia esa esperanza, es mas que obvio que para ti solo soy un amigo, un compañero en la batalla. ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?

Finalmente siento que el sueño me vence, he dejado la ventana abierta para dejar entrar el viento, aunque parte de mi lo hace con la esperanza de que entres furtivamente a mi cuarto como en mis sueños.

Caigo dormido en cuanto me acuesto y tengo un sueño como todas las noches:

Tu estas afuera de mi cuarto, de pie en el arbol que esta fuera de mi ventana, observandome dormir.

Durante algun rato no te mueves de tu lugar, no desvias esa mirada seductora de mi rostro, hasta que repentinamente entras a mi habitación cuidando de no hacer algun ruido.

Pero este sueño es diferente a los demas por que te quedas al pie de mi cama mirandome fijamente, en silencio, casi podría decir que no es un sueño, sino la realidad.

Pasan algunos minutos, solo estamos mirandonos a los ojos, o tal vez los tengo entre cerrados, pero luego me doy cuenta de que una de tus manos sostiene el mango de tu espada… y al ver tu mirada me doy cuenta de que este molesto¿acaso hice algo para que quieras matarme? Siento una tristeza muy grande.

"Hiei" digo tu nombre en un suspiro, lo que ocasiona que sueltes tu espada.

Tus ojos reflejan sorpresa y con una de tus manos, acaricias un mechon de cabello de mi frente.

"No soy siquiera merecedor de que me nombres entre sueños"

No puedo creer que me digas eso…

"Eso no es cierto, mi Hiei"

De pronto, al escuchar estas palabras la gentil mano que acariciaba mi rostro deja de hacerlo y te pones de pie, furioso.

¿Qué he hecho? Me dije a mi mismo que me olvidaria de ti, y sin embargo te he dicho "mi Hiei" como si fueras mio, como si fueramos amantes…

Ahora de seguro te iras, y ya no volveras a hablarme jamas, pero cuando noto que tiemblas una sonrisa se posa en mis labios; no es un sueño, de verdad estas aquí, de verdad te atreviste a entrar a mi cuarto a escondidas, tal vez si te importo aunque sea un poco.

"_Pero si esa persona te ha dado indicios de que te corresponde, no importa que tan pequeños sean, no tienes nada que temer"_

Tal vez deberia arriesgarme y decirtelo ahora, el que hayas entrado a mi cuarto de noche, el que hayas dicho esas palabras, tal vez son esos "pequeños indicios" que esperaba…

Pero justo cuando estoy a punto de decirte algo mientras me incorporo, levantas la voz;

Al principio me preocupo que mi madre te oyera cuando comenzaste a gritarme, pero, al escuchar lo que tienes que decirme, no puedo salir de mi asombro.

Me estas diciendo que mi presencia te paraliza, que sientes tu rostro caliente cuando me ves, que no puedes concentrarte en tus entrenamientos por pensar en mi.

Me estas diciendo que mis movimientos te cautivan, que cuando me ves a los ojos, te pierdes en mi mirada.

Cuando terminas de decirlo, te ves agitado, un leve rubor atraviesa tu hermoso rostro.

Cuando estoy a punto de decirte que sentimos lo mismo, de nuevo me interrumpes, me preguntas mas cosas.

"¿Por qué tu sonrisa es tan calida?"

"¿Por qué tu voz hace que mi cuerpo tiemble?"

"¿Por qué siempre me miras con tanta calidez?"

"¿Por qué cuando estas herido no puedo pensar en nada mas?"

"¿Por qué deseo con desesperación estar entre tus brazos justo ahora?"

"¿Por qué me has hechizado¿tanto deseas debilitarme?"

Cuando acabaste de decirme todo esto, mi corazon casi explota de felicidad, no puedo creer que esto sea la realidad. ¿O tal vez es un sueño¿Y si despierto en este momento?

¡No¡Si es un sueño, no quiero depertar nunca de el!

Tengo miedo de que desaparezcas en este momento¡no quiero descubrir que esto es un sueño y que la realidad es que estas lejos de mi alcance!

Desesperado por este pensamiento, envuelvo tu pequeño, pero no por ello frágil cuerpo con mis brazos.

Te estoy abrazando tan delicadamente como puedo, pues no quiero lastimarte, pero me estoy conteniendo, quiero apretarte contra mi pecho para no dejarte ir jamas.

Tu cuerpo es muy calido, no eres frio como aparentas.

Tu cabello es suave y tiene un delicioso aroma a cerezo, lo que me dice que has estado ahí mas de una sola noche, vigilandome.

Con una de mis manos, dirijo tu rostro hacia el mio, para probar tus labios por primera vez, pero me detengo para ver los rubies en tus ojos, de nuevo te ruborizas, y decido que antes de actuar, debo aclarar tus dudas.

"Estas equivocado Hiei, lo que sientes no es malo,

Por que yo tambien lo siento"

Te respondo con firmeza, pues mencionaste que lo que sentias te debilitaba a tal grado que creiste que yo te hacia algun mal. Yo jamas seria capaz de dañarte.

"En efecto es un hechizo lo que tienes,

Pero no es maligno"

Es cierto, esto que sentimos es mas poderoso que la magia, pero si no te lo explico desde tu punto de vista, probablemente no lo entenderas. Al parecer te has tranquilizado, pero tus ojos siguen mostrando duda.

"Si no es maligno entonces,

¿Qué es?"

Vuelves a preguntarme. A estas alturas me doy cuenta de que no es un sueño, pues ese es tu carácter, no te das por vencido tan fácilmente, eres demasiado terco una de las razones por las que me enamore de ti.

"Es un hechizo maravilloso,

se podria decir que es un milagro"

De hecho si es un milagro que ambos sintamos lo mismo, dado tu forma de ser…

"Pero… ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Se llama Amor"

Al escuchar esto, por fin pareces satisfecho con esa respuesta, aun me miras con inocencia mientras te sonrio. A pesar de tener tu respuesta vuelvo a notar un poco de molestia en tu mirada, pero no pareces estar molesto conmigo porque no deshaces este abrazo, no intentas huir.

Tu mirada me embelesa cada vez mas hasta el punto en que me inclino un poco mientras cierro los ojos para tomar tus labios.

Espere este momento durante tanto tiempo y por fin mi mas deseado sueño se ha cumplido, pues cuando separo tus labios con mi lengua, tu me das permiso de entrar, de demostrarte cuanto te amo, me has dado tu confianza al decirme todo lo que dijiste hace un momento.

Y ahora mientras nos volvemos un solo ser, yo te doy mi alma, mi corazon y mi vida.

OWARI.

¿Y bien¿les gusto? por favor dejen reviews, me sirven para corregir mi trabajo y asi no escribo demasiadas cursilerias.


End file.
